Ultraman Mebius (series)
is the 20th entry of the Ultra Series, created by Tsuburaya Productions and Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting. It premiered on the Tokyo Broadcasting System on April 8, 2006. Unlike the two prior entries, Ultraman Nexus (2004) and Ultraman Max (2005), this series was moved from Saturday mornings to Saturday evenings at 05:30. Synopsis The show is about Mebius, a rookie warrior, who is sent to Earth by Father of Ultra. There are many tributes to past shows: it is a continuation of the Showa Era's, picking up twenty five years after Ultraman 80 In the opening, all the members of Crew GUYS are killed except Ryu Aihara, by the space monster Dinozaur. Mebius, in his human form as Mirai Hibino, transforms to fight, after helping several people rescue bunny rabbits. He later recruits them to help Ryuu, and ultimately they join GUYS, setting the stage for the rest of the show. Characters GUYS *Mirai Hibino *Ryu Aihara *Marina Kazama *George Ikaruga *Konomi Amagai *Teppei Kuze *Shingo Sakomizu GUYS JAPAN Staff *Aide Toriyama *Aide Maru *Yuki Misaki *Araiso *Hinode Sayuri GUYS OCEAN *Hiroshi Isana GUYS General Headquarters *Supreme General Chancellor Takenaka Others *Kazuya Serizawa *Mystery Woman (Bogar Human) *Kadokura *Keiko Kuze *Tetsuharu Kuze *Chisato *Tetsuro Ban *Hiroto Ban *Professor Asami Fujisawa *Mitsuhiko Hirukawa *Man in Black *Aya Jinguji *Inspector Shiki Returning Characters *Shin Hayata *Dan Moroboshi *Hideki Goh *Seiji Hokuto *Yuko Minami *Gen Ohtori *Takeshi Yamato Ultras *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Zoffy *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman 80 Kaiju/Seijin *Dinozaur **Dinozaur Reverse *Gudon *Birdon *Miclas *Cherubim *Sadola *Twin Tail *Bogar **Lesser Bogar *Lim Eleking *Alien Fanton *C-Pin 929 *Bogarmons *Windom **Fire Windom *Kodaigon *Mukadender *Insectus *Gromite *Zamsher *Alien Magma *Alien Valky *Saramandora *Bemstar *Daigarugu *Arstron *Chronorm *Alien Angel *Yapool **Giant Yapool *Vakishim *Doragory *Verokron *Marquette Zetton *Ultraman Mebius (Marquette) *Nova **Maquette Nova *Inpelaizer **Mass-Produced Inpelaizer *Roberuga *Alien Mates *Zoa Muruchi *Femigon *Alien Reflect *Alien Babarue *Angross *Alien Psychokino *Jasyuline *Arigera *Alien Serpent *Sorichra **Sorichran *Hoe *Gomora *Mysterious Saucer fleet *Gadiba *Red King *Mebius Killer *Deathrem *Lunaticks *Grozam *Alien Mefilas *Gromite II *Alien Empera Cast * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice Actors * : * : * : * : * : * : Music :;Opening Theme *'Ultraman Mebius' **Lyrics: Goro Matsui **Composition: Kisaburo Suzuki **Arrangement: Seiichi Kyoda **Artist: Project DMM (Verse 1, Episodes 1–26; Verse 2, Episodes 27–50) :;Insert Themes *'Run through! ~ Wandaba" CREW GUYS' **Lyrics: Mitsuda Kazuho **Composer-arranger: Fuyuki Toru **Performer: Project DMM with TMC *'Theme of Radiance~ Ultraman Hikari' (Episode 11 or later) **Music and Lyrics: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Kagoshima HiroshiAkira **Performer: Project DMM *'Vows to You' (Episode 35) **Lyrics, Arrangement: Daimon Kazuya **Performer: Project DMM *'Ultra Miracle' (the first 37 episodes later) **Lyrics, Arrangement: Daimon Kazuya **Performer: Project DMM Soundtracks *Ultraman Mebius (Opening & Ending) *Miracle of Ultraman (Victory Theme) *Ultraman Leo (Remix) (in episode 34) *Ultraman 80 (Remix) (in episode 41) *GUYS Theme (when GUYS summon the Capsule Kaiju) Home Media *Ultraman Mebius Complete DVD Box features all episodes and has two DVDs. BN4667-2.jpg|Ultraman Mebius Complete DVD Box Trivia *Despite taking place 25 years after the events of Ultraman 80, series producer Hiroyasu Shibuya has admitted however that there are "ambiguous" parts in the series that contradicted such claim. External Links *Official Website (CBC) (Japanese) *Official Website (TBS) (Japanese) id:Ultraman Mebius (seri) ja:ウルトラマンメビウス Category:Series Category:Productions Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Heisei Series